Ends and Beginnings
by gleek06216
Summary: When one door shut another one opens. Berryford with the usual friendships for me  Enjoy.


Rachel skipped into the choir room, ready to start glee but was froze in place by the sight that was in front of her. Her boyfriend, Finn, was in there already and he wasn't alone. He had his arms wrapped around a redhead cheerio, whose name she thought was Lacie or something, and they were making out fiercely in the back corner of the room. She knew she should move, should say something, anything but she couldn't. All she could do was stand there, staring and trying not to cry.

"Most people use the door to enter a room, Man hands, not..." Quinn trailed off when she saw what Rachel was staring at and in a surprising moment of compassion, put her hand on Rachel's shoulder before marching into the room, followed by Kurt, Santana and Britney.

When Kurt saw what they were all looking at, he put his arm around Rachel and said loudly, "Finn what the hell?"

Finn jerked away from the girl to look into the room, his face went from mad at being interrupted, to shock, to fear. Rachel didn't get the fear until she felt someone brush past her and saw it was Noah, followed closely by Matt and Mike.

"Rach.. It isn't what it looks like" He insisted, obviously trying to come up with an excuse even as he pulled farther away from Lacie and her still wandering hands.

"Save it, Hudson, no one here is going to believe your lies" Quinn snapped before turning to Lacie and with her coldest HBIC stare said, "And you, Rawlings, just got yourself demoted to the bottom of the pyramid for the remainder of the semester, if you fail in any way with your new position, you're out. Now get the hell out of my choir room"

The girl turned an angry stare towards her captain but didn't dare argue, just ran out as fast as she could.

Once that was done, Rachel's mouth was open in shock, 'Did Quinn just defend her?' She looked at Kurt to see if that really happened. He looked just as shocked as she did but squeezed her shoulder before letting go and leading her all of the way into the choir room.

The three boys were all making a semi-circle around Finn, who was looking more and more scared, "Guys come on, it's not like you never..." He started but realized that wasn't helping so he tried again, "It's Rachel, you guys aren't even really friends with her, I've been friends with you guys for years.."

"Think again, dumbass. Rach is our friend and you just hurt her, badly. The only thing for us to do now is to hurt you just as badly" Puck said, glaring at his ex best friend as he clinched his fists, same as the other two who both stood there glaring at him ready to show him what happens when their friend's get hurt.

"Guys, wait. Leave him alone" Rachel said, walking up and putting a hand on Noah and Matt's arm.

"Rach?" Matt asked, confused while Noah rolled his eyes.

"He cheated on you Rach, we all saw it. You are not going back to him"

She looked offended at that, "Of course I'm not going back to him, just back off for a second will you?"

He looked at her for a long moment before moving back. Mike stepped back too but Matt was staring at her still.

"Matt?" she asked, making a shooing motion for him to back up. He did, but she could tell it was reluctant. She moved to stand in front of Finn who was still cowering in the chair.

"Thank you Rachel! I knew you would understand. I didn't mean to hurt you I just..."

Rachel rolled her eyes before cutting him off, "Finn, you're right, I do understand. I understand that I was an idiot to trust you after you cheated on your girlfriend before me and then left me for your reputation time and time again, I understand that you're never going to be the white knight I tried to make you into and I understand that you are never ever going to hurt me again, want to know how?"

He looked confused, which was his default anyway, but he asked nervously, "How?"

"Because if you do, I'll let them finish what I'm about to start"

The confusion was still there right up until she pulled back, slapped him across the face hard then while he was holding his face and not paying attention she moved her foot quickly and kicked him in the balls as hard as she could before quickly smacking him again.

She turned around to walk back to her seat and was greeted with applause. Noah picked her up in a hug, spinning her around, "That was amazing, babe"

When he put her down Mike swept her up in a hug, saying with a laugh, "Guess you didn't need us after all, huh Ray Ray?"

Rachel smiled at him as he put her down, kissing his cheek, "I always need you guys, just not to beat up wusses like him. You're lessons taught me how to do that"

"Damn right, you're a little ninja thanks to me," He agreed, puffing up proudly even as she rolled her eyes.

Matt hugged her then, whispering, "That was hot. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Rolling her eyes she said, "That's easy to do Matt. All you have to do is not cheat on me with a cheerio slut, especially in my choir room and we'll be good"

He nodded, mock serious voice saying, "Yes Ma'am, understood ma'am" hitting him on the back of his head she seemed to realize she forgot something.

She turned to where Finn was still curled up on the floor and said, "Oh Finn? We're over"

And with a wink to the three guys she skipped down to her seat with Kurt who was now beside Tina, Artie and Mercedes who had come in late.

As soon as she sat down, her phone vibrated, confused, she got it out and saw a text from Matt.

**Matt**: Since you finally dumped the asshole, would you go to the movies with me tonight?

Her jaw dropped, sure Matt was her friend, had been for a few months and sure they may flirt occasionally but so did her and Noah. She knew Noah was just a friend, a best friend but Matt..Well she'd never let herself think of it really since she was with Finn and hadn't wanted to be unfaithful, even in her thoughts. Now though, Matt was right, she'd broken up with him, maybe she should explore their flirtation a little.

**Rachel: **I'd love too. Pick me up at 7?

Almost immediately the response came.

**Matt: **See you then! :D

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Rachel exclaimed, both nervous and excited.

"Calm down, babe, it's not that big of a deal" Noah said, rolling his eyes at his best friend while Santana smacked his arm, muttering "Nice one Puckerman" right before Rachel went,

"NOT A BIG DEAL? NOT A BIG DEAL? We're graduating, Noah! We're leaving this school, for good. We're moving away from Lima, from our families, friends and making a new life on our own. That's not a big deal at all, no of course not. I should be calm and not care like the rest of you right? I'm not about to make a speech and sing a song in front of all our peers and their families for the last time, it's all perfectly normal..."

She was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a head leaned on her shoulder, kissing the side of her neck before saying "You're going to be amazing and when you finish, it's not going to be an end, but a beginning for all of us."

She turned in Matt's arms and smiled at him, slowly, "You're right, of course, I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?" Noah started only to go 'oof' when Santana and Quinn's elbows both found his stomach

"I wish you were walking with us" Rach whispered, ignoring her friends.

"Me too but I'm here, that's almost as good right?"

She nodded and they heard an announcement saying for the seniors to line up.

Matt smiled at her again, gave her a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you at the end, break a leg"

She nodded, before hugging him again, turning and heading to the front of the line, the valedictorian spot.

* * *

><p>"How does he do it?" Mike asked, looking at Santana and Quinn.<p>

"Do what?" Santana asked, though she knew.

"Calm her down when Puck says something stupid and makes her go in to crazy Berry mode"

"HEY! It's not always me" Noah argued but no one listened, again.

"He's just that person for her. He always has been if you think about it. We'd do something or go somewhere she didn't want and Matt would say a couple words or give her a look and there it was. She helps him be a little more crazy and he helps her calm down. They balance each other" Quinn said, wisely.

"Like you and me?" Sam asked, with a slow grin, from beside her.

"Like you and me" She agreed.

There wasn't anymore time for the conversation, graduation had started.

* * *

><p>The ceremony went flawlessly, like they all knew it would and at the end, Matt was waiting for her like he promised he would. She ran into his arms, kissing him in front of them all as he held her in his arms.<p>

When he let her down, Mike, Kurt, Noah, Brittany, Quinn and Santana all got closer while pretending to talk and act normal until he reached into his pocket.

"Rach, I need to ask you something" Matt started.

Surprised, Rachel looked up at him, confusion on her face as she nodded for him to go on. He slid down on one knee and said, "I've loved you for years and plan on loving you for the rest of my life"

Her hand went to her mouth as she watched him, box in hand but not opened.

"I know we're young and everyone says we don't really know what love is but they're wrong and I'm planning on proving it too them." He opened the box to show a heart shaped diamond ring with two sapphires on either side and went on, "I know a lot is changing. We're moving to New York, starting college and the rest of our lives and it's all a lot to take in and I'm not suggesting we get married before we're done with school or anything like that but I want you and everyone to know that is what we're planning on, in the future so I'm asking you, Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

Tears were falling down her face as she nodded, holding he hand to him so he could slip the ring on her finger, before pulling him up and saying, "Of course I will! I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else"

He kissed her and the gang all cheered as Santana asked Noah, "Did you get it?"

"Of course I did. This baby will be worth millions someday" He patted the camera he had used to record the proposal before moving out of the way of those damned elbows that were trying to hit him again.


End file.
